


Fuck the Naughty Boy

by magicbubblepipe, Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom!Rhett, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut, filthy filthy smut smut, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: Sometimes it doesn't matter what you did. No. Sometimes all that matters how well you take your punishment.





	Fuck the Naughty Boy

“I just thought of something weird in the bathroom,” Rhett said, swinging open the door to their shared office with a smile on his face. But the room was empty, Link’s chair sitting vacant at his desk where he had been just minutes ago. 

“Link?” Rhett called. He leaned back through the doorway and peered down both ends of the hall. All the doors were closed, the rest of the crew having gone home earlier.

Brow pinched in confusion, Rhett shut the door behind him and returned to his own desk, prepared to sit down and attend to the emails in his bursting inbox. But right on the lid of his closed laptop was a yellow sticky note. Link’s familiar script in black felt-tip read: _‘I’m waiting.’_

Rhett peeled off the note taking a closer look at Link’s scrawled words, then flipped it over to check the other side. Rhett’s palms began to sweat as the possibilities whirled through his mind and he wet his lips with a darting tongue. So he hadn’t been imagining those dark looks Link had been shooting him all day. The heat behind that blue stare had sent a shiver down Rhett’s spine; it was a look that meant Rhett had been naughty, and that he would be punished for it. An electric spark kindled the flame growing in the pit of his belly at the thought of the sweet torture Link had in store for him this time.

No time to sit around and ponder it, not when he had that beautiful man waiting for him. He carried the sticky note with him as he made his way through the empty bullpen of desks and down the hall to set, as if he planned to have it redeemed like a coupon.

When he passed through the kitchen and through the door into the studio, the only light on in the soundstage was the one directly over the desk, illuminating it in a wash of intense white light. It was so bright that the space around it seemed inked out in blackness, and what lurked in the shadows beyond, a mystery until a voice rang out, piercing the tense silence. 

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up.” 

Rhett’s heart stilled in his chest for the briefest of moments before quickening its beat. “I got your note,” he said sheepishly, stepping up to the edge of the desk, fingers reaching into the beam of light to rest on the desk’s surface.

Link stepped into the light, his hair gleaming and his brow casting a shadow that hid his eyes in blackness. “Do you know why I left it?” he asked, tucking his hands into his pockets and tipping his head to the side.

Looking down at his feet, and tracing the wood grain on the desk, Rhett answered. “I’ve been bad.”

A small hiss escaped through Link’s lips, his jaw tensing as he tipped his chin. The light glinted in his eyes, but there was not a hint of blue, his blown pupils having erased them from view. 

The day had been much like any other — the two of them popping from meeting to meeting, flitting from their office to set — but Rhett had poked the bear a few times, riling Link when he knew better. Perhaps it was the snide comment about how Link’d burnt coffee making the whole office reek like a roastery. Or maybe when he’d been a little too quick to point out Link’s stuttering over the end script while filming the latest episode.

Link stepped closer and tugged at the hem of Rhett’s shirt, gently coaxing him into the light. His fingertips ghosted up Rhett’s body and then he cupped Rhett’s neck; his touch was gentle and tender, until it wasn’t. 

Rhett winced as Link’s fingers dug into the hair on the back of his head and yanked him forward.

“I’d tell you what you did… but it doesn’t really matter, now does it?” Link spoke into Rhett’s ear through gritted teeth, his breath hot and wet.

Rhett opened his mouth to speak, but no sound made it past the catch in his throat. He shuddered as Link pulled the lobe of his ear into his mouth, engulfing it in shocking heat. The wet swirl of his tongue and the tiny pain of his eyeteeth felt absolutely lewd, especially in the middle of their studio.

Link’s hands slid down from Rhett’s hair and pressed against his chest, groping the firm muscles before pushing him back against the desk.

Rhett staggered, bracing himself with his hands as Link pulled back to look at him. He only had an instant to take in the intoxicating flush of Link’s cheeks and the burning look in his gaze, before Link dove in and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Rhett gasped, opening to him, gladly receiving the punishing roughness of Link’s mouth on his own.

Link’s hands raked down his chest, nails surely scoring pink lines even through a layer of cotton. When he reached the hem of Rhett’s shirt, he began to deftly undo the buttons; every brush of his warm fingers hit Rhett like bolts of lightning.

When the last button was freed, Rhett rolled his shoulders in an attempt to shake his shirt loose. But the sudden emptiness of his mouth startled him into opening his eyes.

Link was staring at his chest — rather, the long strip of skin exposed between the halves of his shirt. When he met Rhett’s eyes, the corner of his mouth tugged up in a smirk that made Rhett’s blood surge through his veins, rushing downward.

“Leave it.”

Rhett’s heart was thudding in the cage of his ribs. He swallowed and ducked his head, eyes lowered submissively. His long lashes cast stiletto shadows across the apples of his cheeks.

“Yes sir.”

Link growled, pushing Rhett backward until the backs of his knees pressed painfully into the edge of the desk, forcing him to sit as he stepped between Rhett’s legs, fingers digging firmly into the meat of Rhett’s thighs.

Rhett sucked air through his teeth at the sting of Link’s grip.

“What’s the matter, Rhett?” Link leaned over his chest, breathing his words into Rhett’s throat. “You weren’t hoping for nice, were you?” he said, a soft touch of his lips to Rhett’s hammering pulse following his words. 

A buzz of anticipation left Rhett’s fingers and toes tingling as he exposed more of his throat to Link’s mouth. “No,” he said, his voice already shuddering with need.

Link’s teeth bared down on Rhett’s throbbing artery, the slight scruff of his cheek scraping sensitive skin.

Rhett moaned, his knees tightening around Link’s hips, drawing him closer. When Link’s teeth separated, and his tongue began to lap — grinning into Rhett’s skin as his lips began sucking colour to the surface — Rhett’s head fell back and he cursed at the ceiling. His ragged words fell apart before they were finished as he stared up at the blinding light, letting it burn spots into his vision.

Link pulled back, fingers trailing down the sliver of Rhett’s exposed skin, dancing through the hairs under his navel before gripping the button of his jeans. He looked up at Rhett, brows quirked.

Rhett didn’t waste a second; he shimmied forward on the desk as Link stepped back into the edges of the light. He flipped open the button and hauled down the zipper, his feet already kicking out of his shoes when Link stopped him.

“Ah ah.…” he tapped Rhett’s knee before gripping Rhett behind his elbows, making him stand. “Naked’s overrated, don’t ya think?”

Rhett’s mouth went dry as he let himself be guided by Link’s dominant hands. “Gosh, yes.” He reached out to reciprocate, to grip at Link’s waist, but his wrists were quickly apprehended by Link’s strong grasp.

“No touching,” Link warned, placing Rhett’s hands back on the table behind him. “This is a punishment, after all.”

Rhett squirmed in place, his fingers clinging to the table — stuck as though glued — as Link reached out and cupped Rhett’s jaw. With a sharp predatory grin, he used his thumb and forefinger to force open Rhett’s mouth.

Rhett’s groan was swallowed up by Link’s devouring kiss. He shivered at the slick heat of Link’s tongue invading his mouth, his teeth catching and pulling at Rhett’s swollen lower lip. Before he knew what hit him, Link’s mouth was gone and his hands were branding their mark onto Rhett’s hips.

Link gripped Rhett hard, pulling him back from the desk enough to turn him in place, leaving Rhett to stagger. “I’ve been waiting all day to bend you over,” Link growled, shoving Rhett forward and bending him over the desk.

Rhett caught himself on the table, drawing in ragged breath, leaning forward on his palms as Link pressed against his body.

Link grabbed hold of the back of Rhett’s loosened jeans and yanked them down far enough to expose his most vulnerable places.

Rhett whined and pushed back toward Link, exhilarated by the rush of cool air over his bare flesh.

Link’s hot palm slid up his back, rucking up Rhett’s shirt up far enough to expose the dimples above his ass, the freckles that decorated his skin. He bent and breathed a hot gust of air over the dip of Rhett’s back before sucking a kiss there, and another between his shoulder blades.

Rhett writhed and whimpered, his body lighting up with tingling electricity under Link’s touch.

“Look at you,” Link mused, petting Rhett’s flank in a slow, smooth motion that raised goosebumps all over his body. “All pretty... marked up and bent over for me.” He brought his hand down in a sharp slap on Rhett’s right buttock.

The pain fizzled into desire and Rhett gasped, arching his back for more. He heard Link swear under his breath before another strike to the same spot, calling blood to the surface in the shape of long fingers.

Growling possessively, Link dragged his nails over the pink curve of Rhett’s abused ass, leaving white trails in hot skin.

Rhett bit his lip, dropping down onto his elbows. He felt sweat starting to gather on his back and neck, beading up on his forehead and dripping onto the table. Without warning, the touch of Link’s hands disappeared. Rhett peered over his shoulder and watched in slack-jawed wonder as Link drew his own middle finger into his mouth, sucking until his cheeks hollowed before lapping the length of it with his tongue.The wet sounds were obscene and made all the more intoxicating because his burning gaze never left Rhett’s.

Rhett trembled and turned back around, muttering nonsensically under his breath until he finally managed a soft but desperate plea. “Please…”

Link’s hand pressed between the cleft of his ass, rubbing and tapping slowly with the pad of his finger over Rhett’s hole.

Rhett whimpered at the slick heat, teasing him but never breaching.

“Please what?” Link asked in that black velvet drawl that pulled at Rhett’s insides.

Rhett wiggled his ass, forcing Link’s finger just that little bit closer.

“Uh uh.” Link steadied his wrist, not allowing Rhett the touch he was so desperate for. He laid his free hand on Rhett’s lower back, fingers splayed out widely. “Say it.”

Rhett was already breathless, his body attuned to Link, responding anticipatorily to what he knew was coming. It was fucking pavlovian. But if he wanted more, he was going to have to give Link what _he_ wanted, to ignore his aching need pinned beneath his body and bring words to his kiss-swollen lips.

“Say it,” Link repeated.

“Please, Link…” Rhett panted out. “I need you…” He squirmed under Link’s firm hold. “I need you to fuck me.”

Link drew in a sharp and quick breath, allowing Rhett to press softly into his hand for only a moment before driving his finger deep inside.

Rhett arched his back on a shout, muscles burning with the sudden stretch of Link’s finger as he buried it to the last knuckle. He breathed through the shock as Link worked him open with slow pumps that lit his nerves on fire.

Link’s left hand grabbed hold of one of Rhett’s ass cheeks, squeezing and slapping it red to match the other. Rhett whimpered and writhed, fingernails digging into the surface of the desk.

“Mmm… look at that,” Link mused, voice deep and breathy. “You take it so easy.”

His words curled up hot and tight in Rhett’s gut; he could feel his erection throb against the table. He felt Link begin to tease a second finger around his rim, threatening to push in at any second. Rhett’s stomach jerked and fluttered as the sudden realization that Link may be about to take him without any lube washed over him. The the thought of how it would sting and burn… it scared him, but he trusted Link not give him more than he could handle.

While his mind had drifted, so too had Link. He’d eased back out of Rhett, leaving him twitching and bereft. Link made a small, desperate sound and pressed his thumb over Rhett’s flickering entrance.

Rhett’s teeth tore at his bottom lip as he moaned and pressed back into Link’s hand.

Link kept himself just out of reach with a teasing chuckle and stepped away from Rhett, walking around the side of the desk as Rhett watched him.

“Don’t g—” 

“Relax,” Link said over his shoulder, “I’m not going anywhere.” He smirked wickedly and knelt down in front of their filing cabinet.

Rhett held his breath while Link rummaged around in the lowest drawer. Only a moment later, Link turned around, brandishing his prize. He pushed the drawer closed with his foot as he advanced on Rhett.

“You…” Rhett swallowed. “You stashed lube on set?”

The light glinted off Link’s glasses, hiding the expression in his eyes. His smile, however, was devilish with delight. “Mmhmm,” he said, kicking Rhett’s feet apart a little more. “It’s been there all week.”

Rhett groaned at the sound of Link’s zipper falling open behind him.

“I’ve just been waiting for you to misbehave.” Link popped the cap and Rhett listened to the slick sound of him coating himself. 

“If… If I’d known… I wouldn’t have made you wait,” Rhett said, twisting his body to look back at Link, his languid blinks preventing a clear view.

Link smiled, entirely sweet until it curled a little further. “Where’s the fun in that?” Link grabbed Rhett’s hips, and slammed into his already prepared entrance.

Rhett called out, the full force of his voice filling the soundstage and echoing up the high walls. His fingernails dragged visible scratches into the desk, marking the smooth surface with undeniable evidence.

“I love it when you scream,” Link grunted, pulling out and driving back into Rhett until he was pressed flush to Rhett’s reddened ass cheeks.

Rhett whimpered into the crook of his folded arm, his forehead beading with sweat and his aching cock slickening the desk. He rocked his body against Link and moved to slide his hand beneath him.

“Did I say you could touch?” Link said, sliding back out of Rhett and teasing his hole with the tip of his cock, holding it in his hand as he toyed with Rhett's stretched opening.

Rhett groaned and balled his fist, slamming it into the table, frustrated with the emptiness and longing for friction, for touch.

Link laughed, dark and satisfied. He dragged himself over Rhett’s opening and teased him with a press of his cock head. “This is gonna have to be enough.”

Rhett cursed and moaned as Link slid back inside, filling him up and gliding over the bundle of nerves that lit his veins on fire.

Link began to move rhythmically, squeezing at Rhett’s hips in time with his thrusts. “I bet you wish my hand was wrapped around you right now.” He leaned over Rhett and breathed his words into the curve of his spine. “Or that you were buried in my hot mouth.” Link continued as Rhett’s gasps grew evermore desperate.

“Y—” Rhett’s voice caught in his dry throat. “Yes,” he managed.

“Mmm.” Link slowed his pace and leaned closer to Rhett’s ear. “I bet you do.” He grabbed hold of Rhett’s hair and lifted his freckled chest from the desk. “But only good boys get treats like that.” Link’s nails dug into Rhett’s scalp as he fucked into him hard and deep.

“Oh shit!” Rhett cried out, his back stinging with a hint of complaint as Link pulled him into an arch and secured his hold with a hand clasped over Rhett’s shoulder.

“You feel so tight…” Link’s hips began to move more quickly, his thrusts deep, but never full.

Link’s nails sent stabs of pleasure-pain down Rhett’s spine, almost distracting him from the punishing pace of Link’s thrusts. Rhett pushed back a little further, arched his back a little bit deeper, and finally Link’s cock was grazing his sweet spot on every roll of his hips. He moaned but the sound was thin and high through his straining throat.

There was a sudden, wet heat on his shoulder and it took him a moment to realize it was Link’s mouth. His sharp canines scraped along the freckled curve, tongue and lips following to suck an angry mark into Rhett’s skin. Rhett’s thighs trembled, his neglected arousal hitting the desk with every thrust, leaving smears of pre-come behind.

“P— Please,” Rhett gasped, adam’s apple bobbing on a hard swallow. “Please touch me... I’ll be a good boy.”

“Fuck!” Link swore, hips jerking. Rhett could swear he felt Link throbbing from the inside.

Link tightened his grip on Rhett’s hair and yanked him, holding him back against his chest with the arm wrapped around his shoulder. The fingers in his hair twisted and turned Rhett’s head for a wet kiss. Their mouths collided, open and sloppy; Link’s tongue fucked his mouth just as surely as he fucked his ass. Rhett was totally overcome by Link, stuffed full of him from every angle, and it felt like heaven.

“I think you can come like this,” Link growled. “I’ve seen you do it before.”

Rhett’s stomach swooped at the memory — coming between their chests while his wrists were tied to the bedpost. He grunted as Link released his chest, leaving him to fall forward onto his elbows; the hand in his hair now splayed itself against his skull, pressing his cheek hard into the table. His eyes rolled back at Link’s display of power, his hips wiggling back and forth, chasing each of Link’s thrusts with one of his own.

“You’re gettin’ close, aren’t you?” Link asked, throaty and proud. “I can tell… the way you’re squeezin’ me. Gonna come all over yourself like a good boy?”

Rhett’s toes curled inside his shoes, digging hard into the floor. His whole body felt like a raw nerve, strung tight and singing with tension. He reached back, hand searching for Link. His fingers found Link’s chest and dug in, squeezing the firm, straining muscle beneath.

Link’s breath shuddered, his heart racing frantically against Rhett’s palm. His thrusts quickened, pounding out little gasps and pleas from Rhett, staccato moans reverberating around the empty studio.

“Yes,” he gasped, panting wetly against the wood. “Gonna come, Link. I’m—!” he cried out. He snapped his hips forward and came, unloading over the desk and his own chest.

Link groaned as Rhett’s muscles fluttered rhythmically around him, Rhett sobbing in ecstasy as he pulsed out rope after rope of come. Rhett’s body collapsed, trembling into his own mess and Link swore, hastily jerking back, leaving Rhett open and clenching. Rhett went willingly when Link grabbed him by the arm, urging him over onto his back. Rhett gazed blearily up at him, his slick release painted all over his front.

Link’s hair was a mess, inky strands falling into his flushed face, his eyes on fire as he greedily took in the debauched picture Rhett made, spread out on the table, face willingly upturned for Link’s use.

Link’s hand found Rhett’s hair again, petting and pulling him as his other hand worked furiously, jerking himself over Rhett’s open mouth.

“Rhett. Shit, baby…” Link groaned, letting his head fall back, exposing the length of his sweat-damp neck and collar bones.

Rhett licked his lips, his tongue gently grazing the flushed-dark head of Link’s cock, tasting the musk of his pre-come.

Link arched and climaxed with a shout, white jets of come pulsing out, striping Rhett’s chest and neck, the last spurts landing thickly on Rhett’s lips. Link opened his eyes just in time to see Rhett licking his release into his mouth. He jerked with another spasm of pleasure, thrusting toward Rhett.

Humming contentedly, Rhett gently sucked the tip of Link’s softening dick into his mouth, tongue swirling, stroking him through the last shakes of his orgasm.

Link’s eyes bored into him, intensely blue rings around the blown out void of his pupils. They were glassy and dazed with the glimmer of unshed tears. He smiled, shaking his head in awe as he raked a hand back through Rhett’s hair, softly this time. He leaned down and Rhett stretched forward, letting Link suck the taste of himself from Rhett’s mouth.

Rhett could scarcely hear anything but the pounding of his heart in his ears. His over stimulated body was entirely and completely used, but nothing made him happier than knowing he had been just want Link wanted.

Link laid his cheek over Rhett’s chest, his fingers tracing lines up Rhett’s arm from his elbow to shoulder.

Rhett leaned up and pressed a kiss into Link’s hair. “So good… thank you,” he said before letting his head fall back.

Link lifted his cheek, and waited for Rhett to meet his gaze. “You like the way I worked that booty knot?”

Rhett rolled his eyes and pulled Link in for a kiss; it was loving and soft, slow and reverent. When their lips finally separated, and Link was all slow blinks and lazy eyes, he spoke.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out our smuts! Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> *snuggles and love* 
> 
> RTR & Magicbubblepope


End file.
